Twilight's confessions
by jereood29
Summary: Comment réagirai Bella si une de ses amies était trahie ? Venez lire et vous saurez !
1. Visite surprise

**Et voilà une nouvelle histoire ! Inspirée d'une chanson. ET j'ai un petit concours pour vous: essayer de deviner quelle chanson m'a inspirée. Un indice: c'est une chanson française.**

**Et voilà, bonne lecture !  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Twilight's confessions

Je regardais ma montre. 23H45 ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai veillé aussi tard ! Je repose mon vieux exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent sur la table basse du salon et me lève pour aller me coucher. Je regarde le salon vide en soupirant. Charlie était à Seattle pour une affaire importante et tout les Cullen était partis chasser. J'était donc seule jusqu'à demain. Je commençai à monter les marches quand la sonnerie retentit. Je me figais. Qui peut bien venir à la maison à cette heure ? Je courrais et ouvrit la porte, pensant que c'était Edward qui était revenu plus tôt ! Je fus surprise de voir Angela.

«Angela !

-Salut Bella. Dis je peut te parler ?

-Bien-sûr, entre reste pas dehors !

-merci.

-Ça va Angela ? T'a l'air bizarre.

-Non ça vas pas non.

-Bien dis moi quoi !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà le prologue !  
**


	2. La confession

**Je suis impardonnable pour cette si longue absence ! désolée désolée désolée !!! Mais bon j'ai écrit presque touts les chapitres de cette fic, il manque plus que le dernier !**

**Ceux qui connaissent la chanson remarqueront surement quelque chose. **

**Allez bonne lecture !!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

_Chapitre 2: La confession _

_Je me tue et on parties s'assoir sur le canapé._

Une fois assises, elle se mit à observer ses mains s'est tue. Je finis par lui demander:

**«Bon alors Angela, tu me dis ce qui va pas ?**

**-J'ai passé ma journée dans le noir, Bell, je le sens, je le sais, je le suis, il se fout de moi...**

**-Mais Ang arrête, tu sais ton copain t'aime, ton copain m'a dit «Tu sais Bella, Ang c'est une reine et je pourrais crever pour elle» Faut pas que tu paniques je te jure, ton copain assure, ton copain assume Ang ouais. Ton copain est pur, il te trompe pas, j'en suis sûre.**

**-Non mais tu sais pas toi, ça fait deux mois que je sens son odeur,**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Qu'elle laisse des messages tous les quarts d'heure,**

**-Mais non !**

**-J'ai infiltré son répondeur, mon copain se tape une autre fille ouais !**

**-Mais tu sais quoi d'elle ? T'en as la preuve formelle ?  
**

**-Elle s'appelle Zaquia et elle a un mec qui vit à Pacoma. J'ai pas fini, je les ai vus ensemble mardi et je suis sûre que là tout de suite il est avec elle j'ai même l'adresse de l'hôtel !**

J'y croyais pas, le copain si parfait d'Angela, la tromper !

**-J'étais à coté de la plaque, je croyais que ton copain était intact moi. Pas de trucs bizarres, pas de plan drague, pas de pé******. J'croyais que ton copain était à part, qu'il parlait mariage et appart. Prend ton sac, l'adresse de leur rencard. Viens, on va les voir, viens !»**

J'entrainais Angela dehors, il allait m'entendre ce co**** !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Titre du prochain chapitre "**_La réaction de Bella_**" Préparez vous !**

**J29  
**


	3. La réaction de Bella

**Je poste tout de suite la suite pour m'excuser d'avoir mis si longtemps à l'écrire.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

_Chapitre 3: La réaction de Bella_

_J'entrainait Angela dehors, il allait m'entendre ce co**** !_

Une fois dehors, on se dirigea vers la voiture d'Angela et elle s'installa au volant. J'arrivais toujours pas à y croire ! Comment il à osé ce débile ! Regardant par la fenêtre, je cherchais comment le lui faire payer quand je me rendis conte qu'Angela parlait. Enfin, elle pleurait tellement que je ne comprenait que quelques mots:

**«Je ne crois pas.**

**-Calme toi Ang, ça va aller...**

**-Je ne peux pas, tu sais j'ai peur moi.**

Soudain, je vis SA voiture, garée devant l'hôtel Spectrum*:

**-Gare-toi là vas-y gare-toi là !**

**-Je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec elle !**

Je regardais sa voiture, et là j'eu une superbe idée. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

**-Ok, reste discrète, donne-moi le cric, la bombe lacrymogène, Ang, donne-moi une clé, donne-moi sa plaque que je la raye sa BM, que je la crève sa BM, que je la saigne comme il te blesse sa BM, si tu savais comme j'ai la haine !**

Je sortis et massacra sa voiture comme il le méritait, ça fait du bien de pouvoir venger mon amie !

**-Viens, viens on monte. Viens, sors de la voiture, viens !**

**  
-Je ne crois pas, je ne peux pas, tu sais j'ai peur moi...»**

A force de tirer, je réussis à la faire sortir et à l'entrainer dans l'hôtel, il faut qu'ils ai une conversation tout les deux !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

***_L'hôtel Spectrum: _**_j'ai eue cette idée après avoir vu HP6._

**Prochain chapitre: "**_La confrontation_**" soyez prêts !!!**

**P.S.: J'ai enfin vu new moon et je le trouve génial ! Et vous ? Perso, maintenant j'adore le téléphone ;-)**

**J29  
**


	4. La confrontation

**Bon aller je peut pas m'en empêcher, je poste tout de suite la suite !**

**Par contre Pour le dernier chapitre il faudra attendre désolé !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

_Chapitre 4: La confrontation_

_A force de tirer, je réussis à la faire sortir et à l'entrainer dans l'hôtel, il faut qu'ils ai une conversation tout les deux !_

On était dans le couloir quand Angela m'arrêta:

**«Je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec elle !**

**-Mais si !**

**-Ne crois pas...**

**-J'ai demandé, c'est la chambre 203.**

**-...que j'veux pas.**

**-Mais si on va monter.  
**

**-Je n'y arriverai pas !**

On monta l'escalier.

**-Ok, c'est au deuxième étage**

**-Je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec elle !**

On était devant la chambre 203. Je lui chuchotais:

**-Vas-y tape.  
**

Toc, toc...

**-Ouais deux secondes, j'arrive !**

Il ouvrit la porte, il était en caleçon. Je m'énervai encore plus et ouvris la bouche mais Angela me précéda. Apparemment, voir son chéri à demi-nu l'avait enfin décidée à arrêter de pleurer pour lui.

**-Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là! Je te croyais chez ton père mais tu te fous de moi ! J'ai toujours été droite et je vivais pour toi, j'avais confiance en toi, je pouvais crever pour toi et toi t'oses baiser cette chi**** !**

**-Mais calme-toi Ang, calme toi...  
**

Soudain, une brune en petite tenue, sûrement Zaquia, apparue:

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe bébé ? Mais qui c'est elle ?**

Je peut plus me retenir, il faut que je leur dise leurs quatre vérités !

**-Mais ferme ta gu**** toi ! Et si tu veux parler s'te plait rhabille-toi ! Franchement t'as pas d'honneur, t'as pas honte de toi ? Prends ton string et casse toi ! Les filles comme toi ne méritent pas plus qu'un petit bout de trottoir !**

**-Bella, arrête !**

**-Mais ferme ta gu**** toi aussi ! Regarde-toi t'es en calcif put***, tu fais le miskine, mais tu viens de briser mon amie. Oh ! T'es pas un homme, t'es qu'une victime. T'as un problème avec ton slip ou quoi ? Put*** vas-y Angela on se casse d'ici ! Viens, viens.**

Et on sortit de l'hôtel, laissant ces co***** dans leur chambre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà ! **

**Je pense que ce chapitre est plus que les autres.  
**

**Je tient à présiser que si j'ai mis ma fic en T c'est au cause du vocabulaire.**

**Prochain chapitre:"**_Messages sur répondeur_**"**

**A plus !!!**

**J29  
**


	5. Messages sur répondeur

**Que le ciel soit loué ! J'ai enfin fini le dernier chapitre ! Et comme je vais plus écrire pendant la périodes des fêtes, je ,vous le poste tout de suite !**

**Aller bonne lecture, bonnes vacances, bon noël et bonne année !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Chapitre 5: Messages sur répondeur_

_Et on sortit de l'hôtel, laissant ces co***** dans leur chambre._

On se dirigeait vers la voiture, Angela n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, apparemment sa colère envers son chéri s'était calmée:

**«Je ne crois pas**

**-Arrête de pleurer s'te plait**

**-Je ne peux pas**

**-Viens, on va dans la voiture, viens**

**-Tu sais, j'ai peur moi**

**-Rentre dans la voiture, viens**

**-Je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec elle  
**

Je m'installait au volent et lui pris les clés. Et là elle recommença à s'énerver.

**-Non mais je rêve Bell's ! Je ne l'ai pas vu avec elle, et c'était pas sa BM, non c'était pas cet hôtel !  
**

J'en avait mare elle allait entendre ses quatres vérités ,elle aussi !

**  
-Non, non, tu ne rêves pas, ton mec était bien là-bas, Angela. C'était bien son taf, c'était bien lui chambre 203 Angela, c'était bien ton gars dans les bras d'une petite pétasse. Garde, garde le sang froid, ce bâtard n'est rien sans toi ! Ben ouais la vie est une garce, quand t'as décidé d'être droite. Fallait peut-être que tu passes par là, retour à la case départ. Regarde-moi, après les drames que j'ai vécus, j'y croyais plus. Et puis l'amour m'est tombé dessus, je vis le bonheur absolu. Crois-moi, tu sais ce que c'est que de se sentir trahie, quand ton chéri a sauté toutes les michetonneuses de Paris. Et regarde-moi aujourd'hui, j'ai presque la bague au doigt, alors après tout ça s'te plait Angela, ne désespère pas !**

**-Mais qu'est-ce t'en sais toi ? Peux-tu me dire ce que fait ton mec et à quel endroit ?**

**-Arrête Ang  
**

Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire, chasser, mais il avait refuser de me dire l'endroit. Tout ce que je savait, c'est que c'était assé loin pour qu'il ne revienne que demain après-midi, enfin cet après-midi vu l'heure.

Elle continua:

**  
-Ce qu'il fait de ses nuits et quand t'es pas là ?  
**

Il me regarde dormir et il chasse.

**-Et dans quels bras il court étouffer ses pêchés quand t'es avec moi ?  
**

Quoi !

**-Es-tu sûre qu'il est fidèle?**

**-Mais oui !**

**  
-As-tu consulté ses mails ?**

**-Non, non  
**

Il en reçoit pas, ou alors il me les caches.

**  
-Fouillé son MSN ?**

**-Non, j' suis pas comme ça**

**-Capté ses messages ? Questionné sa mère quand elle dit qu'il est avec elle et lui qu'il est avec ses frères ? Si t'es sûre de toi...**

**-Ben quoi ? Ben quoi ?**

**-Alors prends ton téléphone écoute son répondeur et tu verras.**

**-Écoute t'es fatiguée Ang, t'as la haine arrête s'te plait arrête !  
**

Elle pris mon téléphone.

**  
-J'vais le faire pour toi !**

**-Arrête, raccroche, raccroche !**

**-J'ai le numéro de ton gars**

**-Mais raccroche j' te dis pu**** !  
**

Son numéro était en numéro un. J'essayai de le récupérer mais elle sortit de la voiture en murmurant.

**  
-J'vais le faire pour toi, j' vais le faire pour toi !  
**

**_Pov-Angela_  
**

Bella ne voulais pas croire que son futur mari pouvais la tromper, je vais lui prouver le contraire, Edward est comme les autres garçons, comme...Ben...

**[Messagerie]  
Vous êtes bien sur mon répondeur, laissez-moi un message merci. _"Veuillez composer votre code secret et terminer par dièse._ _Vous avez deux nouveaux messages:_  
**

**_Nouveau message reçu hier à 22h51 :_  
''Ouais mon chou, c'est Za... bip''  
**

**_Nouveau message reçu hier à 23h28 :"_  
''Ouais bébé c'est moi, ça fait une heure et tu me manques déjà,  
Vivement demain, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, bisous.''**

J'avais raison ! Je me tourne vers Bella, elle m'avait rejointe:**  
**

**-C'est bon, t'es calmée là ?!**

**-Bell's...**

**-Quoi encore ?**

**-Tiens-toi prête, faut que je te parle.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu vas passer tes journées dans le noir, Bell's, je le sais, je le sens, j'en suis sûre, il se fout de toi... **

Je lui tendais le téléphone.

_**Pov-Bella**_

Je pris le téléphone et écoutait les messages. J'y croyais pas ! Edward me tromper ! Je regardait le numéro et je me figais.

Dans la lumière du soleil levant je vis le nom de celui qu'elle avait appelé.

C'était le numéro de Ben.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà !!! Comment vous trouvez ?**

**Bon pour ceux qui aurais pas trouver, la chanson était: "**_Conffesions nocturnes_**" de Diam's et Vitaa.**

**Allez bonne fin d'année à tous !!!**

**J29  
**


End file.
